Augustus Gloop
Augustus Gloop is one of the five winners of the golden tickets and is from Germany. He is a hungry, mean, foul, and a very fat boy. His mother, not knowing good eating habits and married to a butcher, lets Augustus stuff himself until he is as big as an elephant. His hobbies are eating turkey, beef, pork and chicken sausage, buying candy and eating even more. His motto is "I Eat More Candy!". The Chocolate Room Augustus, upon entering the very first room of the tour, is eliminated from the group. He is sucked up into the pipe and is brought to the boiler room where the oompa loompas fish him out of the chocolate. The Golden Ticket Augustus found the ticket when he was eating a bar of chocolate one day and by mistake ate the part of the top corner of the ticket itself. How to make Chocolate and Sausage Sandwiches 1. Get 2 Bars of chocolate, and use them as the bread 2. Get 1 Bottle of chocolate syrup for the mustard 3. Get 1 Turkey, Beef, Chicken, and Pork,sausage, and put them on the sandwich 4. Enjoy. Relationship Mrs Gloop '- His mother gets along with him and loves him. She didn't really care how much Augustus eats and was worried how he got sucked into the pipe. When Augustus came out unharmed and coated in chocolate, his mother realize how eating candy is bad for him. '''Charlie '- He was rude to Charlie and did not share his Wonka bar with him. '''Willy Wonka - Augustus is a big fan of Willy Wonka's chocolate and was amaze of all the candy that was invented. Notes - It is revealed that Augustus doesn't know how to swim when he fell in the Chocolate River. - Augustus is the only one among the kids to never know much about the Oompa Loompas because he didn't pay attention and he was eating the whole time. -Augustus doesn't show respect towards his mother when she does Augustus's song Augustus' song is sort of rock and roll. It talks about how he is greedy and eats too much. Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop! The great big greedy nincompoop! Augustus Gloop! So Big and Vile! So greedy, foul, and infantile 'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe, To send him shooting up the pipe! But don't, dear children, be alarmed; Augustus Gloop will not be harmed Augustus Gloop will not be harmed! Although, of course, we must admit He will be altered quite a bit Slowly, wheels go round and round, And cogs begin to grind and pound. We'll boil him for a minute more, until we're absolutely sure, and out he comes by thought by grace, a miracle has taken place a miracle has taken place This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge Against a luscious bit of chocolate fudge? Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kids Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Boys Category:Eleminated From The Tour Category:Eliminated From The Tour